Cold Coffee And Kissing Heroes
by Writing Killed Reality
Summary: Take my hand, let's save the day, I'll be your hero, I'll make you okay. I won't let you down, I wouldn't let you fall, I promise my dear, I'll be there through it all. A collection of Teen Titans one-shots.
1. Leave Me Your Name

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is a collection of one-shots. This one was inspired by a gif my friend sent me. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Title: Leave Me Your Name

Characters: Kid Flash, Jinx (Flinx)

Prompt: "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?"

Word Count: 1075

She packed her bag, her clothes in neat little piles beside the small backpack she had out. She didn't own much, all of her belongings could fit into one small backpack and a duffel bag. Most of the things in her duffel bag was just her art tools and small knickknacks that she's collected over the years. Once doing a final look around the room she was currently using, she zipped her bags shut and slung them over her shoulders. Her door slid open as she set off down the hall. She was hoping she could slip out without anyone knowing, but considering every honorary Titan was there, she doubted she would get out carefree. The halls were dark and quiet as she tip-toed down them, careful to avoid bumping into anything. Maybe everyone's asleep, she thought hopefully. She crept into the ops room, grabbing the few things that she had left in there. She shoved them into her bag before searching around for her favorite book that she had been rereading for the millionth time. She let out a quiet shrill of annoyance as she remembered leaving her book on the roof where she was reading earlier. She had gotten way to comfortable. She sighed before marching out of the ops room and up to the roof. The door to the roof creaked on its hinges as she placed her bags down, propping the door open. She grabbed the book from it's spot on the ledge of the roof, checking it for damage. The pages were worn and yellowing, water stains covering almost every page, but it had been like that for years. She checked the cover, aging, dull coffee stains spread across the glossed paper like a map to a place she's never been to. A small rip ran along the binding. Her fingers traced the creaing as she remembered the day the book ripped. The HIVE five had just moved in together. Jinx, having been the only girl, was constantly messed with. Billy Numerous had snatched the book from her hands and played keep away with his duplicates and the other HIVE five members. Jinx kept her temper under control, but as soon as Billy ripped her book, she lost it. She ended up exploding the hideout and from that point forward no one messed with her. She smiled fondly at the memory. She paused from her inspection, feeling a presence behind her. She turned around, readying herself to fight, but relaxed when she saw a certain speedster leaning in the door frame.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she tried to slow down her racing heart. He remained silent as he looked down at his feet, or more importantly her bags. "What's wrong?" She reached out to him, but he moved out of her, glancing up at her with glassy eyes.

"You're leaving?" Kid Flash questioned, hurt obvious in his voice.

"Kid," she began.

"You're packing your bags Jinx! There's no hiding it or lying your way out of it," he shouted at her as he moved away from the door. Jinx looked down, her free flowing hair covering her face . "You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" Jinx looked up at the boy as a single tear rolled down his face.

"I'm protecting you. Everyone's here at the Tower because the HIVE Five want revenge on me. I'm can't let anyone get hurt because of me," she whispered.

"We don't need protecting. I don't need protecting," he said as he grabbed one of her hands. "Now please, come back inside, you don't have to do this alone."

"I bear it so they don't have to," Jinx forced out as she fought back tears.

"Jinx," he cried desperately.

"I'm sorry Wally," she choked out as she swiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. She reached out, pulling off his mask. She took in every single one of his features, etching them into her memory. She memorized the curve of his face, the way his cheekbones molded into a marble statue when he smiled. His eyes, filled with pools of tears, reminded her of the ocean, a rich blue on a calm day. She took every single freckle to memory, the constellations sprawled across his cheeks. She etched the soft curve of his lips into her memory, drowning herself in the memory of his kiss. Jinx smiled slightly, resisting the urge to wipe away the tears on her face.

"I love you,Wally. Wally West," she said.

"Jinx, you can't leave. The HIVE will find you," Wally spoke softly.

"I have to protect the people I care about. This is my battle," she muttered.

"What about the people who care about you?" he asked, "We want to protect you too." A silence filled the air as Jinx finally wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jinx-"

"Octavia," Jinx interrupted, "My first name's Octavia, Jinx is my middle name."

"Octavia," Wally said, stretching the name out in strange syllables. A goofy smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. "Octavia Jinx West. Octavia West, sounds pretty good if you ask me." Jinx rolled her eyes, the serious look she had staying on her face. Wally sighed before his eyebrows knit together.

"You're telling me your name because you think I'll never see you again," he realized.

"Wally, do you know what they do to traitors in the HIVE?"

"I won't let them," he said sternly. Jinx placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking softly against his warm flesh.

"Kid Flash, my knight in shining armor," she spoke teasingly. She pulled him closer, her lips ghosting past his.

"Please don't leave me," he muttered. Instead of answering, Jinx pressed her lips to his.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered against his lips. Jinx put her hand to his chest and summoned as much power as she could. With a strong hex to the chest, Kid Flash was down for the count and Jinx was on her way to another city.

* * *

He opened his eyes the harsh morning light blinding him. A sadness hit him as he remembered why he was out there. He sat up, catching a glimpse of something on the ledge of the roof. He got up and stared at the red rose. He picked up the tiny folded piece of paper and read it before heading back inside.

Octavia West does sound nice.


	2. Remember To Leave A Rose

Title: Remember To Leave A Rose

Characters: Kid Flash, Jinx (Flinx), Robin

Prompt: None

Word Count: 1583

She remembered the first rose he ever gave her. She was robbing a museum with her team back then when he snagged the artifact she was stealing and replaced it with a rose. He didn't even know her then, nor did she know him. He was just another goody hero and she was a villain heading into her prime. Jinx was the leader of the HIVE five and with one quick swap Kid Flash turned her whole world upside down. She hated him at first; she was annoyed with his snark, and his flirting made her want to scream in anger. He just came into her life and acted like he knew everything about her. Kid Flash had called her different and said she deserved better than he little team she had. Of course at the time she just thought he was insane. But in the end, he was right. She didn't belong with the villains.

She remembered the second rose he gave her. Jinx had just set Kid Flash free and told Madame Rouge off and there in the center of the pavement sat a red rose in a vase. Jinx could still remember the way her cheeks burned as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Wally running off. As much as she hates to admit it, she did take the rose home. She took the rose home and sat it on a broken piece of her desk as she packed. She remembered the questions the HIVE kept asking her. She remembered the way she just said vague answers or nothing at all. At the time, she didn't know where she was going, she didn't know what she was going to be, whether it was villain or hero. All she knew was that she needed a break.

The third and fourth rose was nothing special. As she traveled to random places, Kid Flash would show up and begin babbling on about her becoming a hero. She would brush the boy off and give him rude sarcastic replies, but in the end she always listened. She made memory of every point he made. By the fourth rose, she'd begun to memorize the way his lips curved at one of her comments. The way his eyes trailed up and down her body before settling on her eyes. By the fourth rose, Jinx knew she felt something for Kid Flash, Wally West.

Jinx remembered the fifth rose being a sort of reassurance The Titans had just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil not even a mere 48 hours before hand. Every Honorary Titan had come to the main Tower to celebrate their vivtory. Everyone was weary of the pink-haired girl; hell even Cyborg, a guy she pretty much dated, was nervous about her being in the Tower. After about two hours of judgmental looks and glares, Jinx finally decided just to go to the roof. She had sat on the edge of the roof, her legs swinging over the side. She remembered how she almost fell off the edge when Kid Flash snuck up on her. Wally had raced to the edge, grabbing her hand firmly before she could fall. The speedster had pulled the sorceress up and sat her back on the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing out here?" he had asked. She remembered her sigh and the concerned look he had given her. Jinx had glanced back to the door as Wally's eyes softened in understanding. He had sped away before turning up again and offering her a rose. She had shyly taken it as he placed a hand on hers.

"You're one of the good guys now and it may take awhile for them to see that, but I know you are good. You never were truly a villain."

Soon the roses just became a common thing wether it was because he made her mad, or she was hurt, or he had to leave, or go on a dangerous mission, or any other reason he could think of. While the other Titans always made fun of them for the cliche, and cheesy gesture; Kid Flash and Jinx knew that every rose had a silent message. _I love you. I'll be fine. I promise I'll be back. I'm never leaving you. I'm sorry. I need you. You're my world._

She remembered the last rose he gave her. He was leaving on yet another suicidal mission to fight Slade who, god knows how, was back. She remembered his frown as he watched her pout of the couch, her arms and legs crossed in annoyance.

"Jinx, it's just an ordinary day of being a superhero," he had told her. She remembered the way his face contorted into a whine of sorts. She remembered how he had raced off, an action she was used to, and came back with a bright, ruby red rose. She memorized the way his arms wrapped tightly around her, the scent of his cologne filling her nose. She remembered every pitch and octave his voice had taken as he promised her he'd be back, that he'd come back safely.

God, she hated it when he broke a promise. She mentally smacked herself as the front doors were opened for her. Jinx had Promised herself to not be mad at him or think a rude comment she would have normally said outloud. After all, Jinx knew she wasn't suppose to speak ill of the dead. She walked down the aisle of benches before taking a seat at the front beside Robin. The pink-haired girl smoothed down her black dress as she took in a brave breath. Robin placed a hand on the girl's knee as she forced a smile. The whole ceremony went by in a numbed blur to her, none of the voices breaking her out of her grief stricken trance. It wasn't until Wally's Uncle Barry called her name that she glanced up from her lap.

"Jinx, would you like to say a few words?" The pink-haired girl nodded before getting up and walking to the podium. Jinx took in a deep breath before scanning the room. It was a packed house, every Titan and any other person Wally had met was in this room. Jinx fiddled with the microphone, making sure it was to her height. Jinx's eyes scanned the room once more before she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she leaned into the microphone.

"Please no one treat me with kid gloves" Jinx started, referring to the Titans. "I don't know what to say either...one second he was alive as ever and the next he was dead." Jinx paused, already feeling the tears pool in her eyes. A hand was placed on her shoulder as she glanced over at Robin. "I love Wally" By that point her tears were already slipping free. "I _loved_ Wally," she corrected. "He was my person. He was my everything" Jinx broke down into tears as Robin wrapped her in a hug. "I miss Wally. I miss the way he'd pick me up and just _run_." Jinx smiled to herself as she looked up to the people seated in front of her. "I miss him. He was never just a boyfriend to me. He was my teammate, my best friend, my motivator, my hero, my knight in yellow spandex." Everyone let out a small chuckle to this as Jinx sighed. "He was my hero. He saved my life. I miss Wally. We had this connection that I can't even _begin_ to describe. Kid used to always joke that we were connected by the red string of fate and honestly there was some form of tether there, a thread connecting us. But now every time I go to reach for the other end of that tether...he's not there. It's like he vanished, like he was never really there and he only thing keeping me from falling apart is knowing that he would kill me if I did." Jinx laughed through her tears before pushing away the piece of paper she'd been reading from. "He didn't even die that long ago and I already miss him like hell. Lately I find myself remembering every memory I had with him. I find myself remembering every memory I had with him. I find myself trying to memorize every single inch f him. I'm terrified that I'll forget his voice or the smell of his cologne or him in general." The sorceress looked down sadly as she wiped away a stray tear. "Wally used to do this thing where he always gave me a red rose. I know the rest of Titans used to make fun of us for it, but to me and him it was special. If our relationship was a superhero then a rose would be the symbol on their chest." Robin handed Jinx the rose she had brought before she moved over to the closed casket. "The rose always meant something to us." She placed the rose on the casket before squeezing her eyes shut and placing a hand on the smooth wood. " _I love you. I need you. I'm sorry. You're my world_." _I'll never leave you. I'll be back. I wish I could've saved you._

"I can't believe that I won't get another rose from him ever again. I can't believe the last rose in our relationship is on his casket."


	3. Leave Me Your Drunken Kiss

Title: Leave Me Your Drunken Kiss

Characters: Raven, Beast Boy (BBRae), Terra (BB x Terra)

Prompt: "In alcohol's defense, I've done some pretty dumb shit while completely sober."

Word Count: 1391

"Are you insane?" she questioned, trying her best to keep her voice calm and steady. A fit of drunken giggles filled her ears as she let out a sigh. Beast Boy was yet again at some rundown bar in the bad parts of the city. Beast Boy was yet again drunk to the point of no return. And Raven was yet again picking him his sorry ass.

"Rae, you know, you're really pretty when you're mad," Beast Boy laughed as he pointed at her.

"Or just when you're drunk," Raven mumbled as she helped her teammate to his feet.

"No, not just when I'm drunk. You're always pretty," the changeling slurred.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were sober," Raven pointed out as she walked out of the bar with Beast Boy, who was currently being supported entirely by the darkly dressed heroine.

"You're right," Beast Boy agreed, "But not for the reason that you think."

"Really? So what's the reason?" Raven questioned. After the first couple of incidents with Beast Boy getting drunk, she quickly learned that it was better to humor him in this drunken state than to be her usual sarcastic self.

"I always think you're pretty, I'm just never brave enough to say it when I'm sober," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven paused, letting his words hit her, along with the foul stench of the alcohol on his breath.

"You're wasted," she reminded herself.

"I'm fine," he chimed, brushing her off. He took a step forward before immediately falling to the ground.

"Yea, that's normal," Raven sighed before sitting on the sidewalk beside Beast Boy. She glanced over at him, watching as he rolled his head on the cool concrete. "Why are you drunk?"

"Why aren't you?" he slurred.

"Is this about Terra?" she questioned as she watched his look fall into a sea of despair.

"No," he muttered.

"Beast Boy, she doesn't remember her life as a Titan. You can't drown yourself in alcohol," Raven spoke softly.

"Terra's not the reason," he mumbled.

"Then what's the reason?" she inquired, "Because this little habit of yours started once you found out Terra was alive." Beast Boy sat up, his gaze locked on the girl beside him.

"It started off because of Terra. She didn't remember me or any of her life. I was upset, I just wanted the pain of it all to stop," Beast Boy explained.

"You said that's what started it off, what's your reasoning now?"

"When Terra was around I didn't notice much but her. Even now, when I saw her again, I focused everything on her; which almost got all of you hurt. It wasn't until that first hangover when I realized how unfocused I really was. It wasn't until I started getting drunk that I realized how hurt you get every time I mention Terra."

"What?" Raven blurted out.

"You try not to show it, but I see it, especially when the pain of Terra is numb. I see how your lips pout just the slightest bit more, how your eyes cast down when I talk about how much I loved her. But most of all, when all that Terra heartache is gone, I see how you look at me. You haven't been looking at me like the other Titans have. They look at me with a sense of pity, but you look at me with heartache. I thought at first that it was just because you felt bad for me. That you felt awful that I had to go through this pain yet again. But recently I realized that heartache wasn't for me," Beast Boy said softly, "It was for you. It hurts you when I talk about Terra because you think I deserve better."

"What does this have to do with why you're drinking?" Raven asked, her face emotionless despite the storm brewing in her mind.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You were hurting because of me," he whispered, his face inches from her's.

"Beast Boy," she warned quietly in a tone that barely reached her ears.

"Shut up," he mumbled before pressing his lips to her's. It was a soft, gentle glide of lips, sweet, innocent, hurt. A light bulb blew up nearby as Raven jumped slightly. Beast Boy pulled away, his forehead pressed against her's. Before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy passed out cold.

"Annnnnd, we're done here," she sighed.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to a pounding headache and an aching memory.

"Raven," the green changeling sighed before climbing out of bed. He glanced over at his bedside table to see a glass of water and some pills. He swallowed the pills down before exiting his room and heading to the ops room. The door slid open as he entered to see the four other Titans spread throughout the room. Cyborg and Robin played a video game against each other, Starfire watching from the kitchen as she made one of her Tamaranean dishes. Beast Boy acknowledged each one with a nod or, in Starfire's case, a smile as he made his way over to his real target. She sat in front of the large windows chanting her mantra, her eyes closed peacefully. Beast Boy sat beside the empath, remaining silent until she acknowledged his existence in her personal bubble.

"Yes Beast Boy?" she sighed as she kept her eyes closed.

"We need to talk," he whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Why?" she snapped slightly before taking a deep breath and calming herself.

"Come on," he beckoned as he got up and offered her a hand. She hesitantly took his hand as he hoisted her up. He kept his grip on her hand as he guided her out of the room. The other three Titans gave the the two a strange look before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

"What?" Raven snapped as they strolled across the rooftop, "What do you possibly want to talk about?"

"Last night, I kissed you," Beast Boy spoke softly.

"Yea, I know, I was there," she sighed as she pulled up her hood and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Raven-"

"It's fine Beast Boy, I get it. It was a stupid, drunken mistake. I shouldn't have let it happen. It was dumb," Raven interrupted.

"In alcohol's defense, I've done some pretty dumb shit while completely sober," Beast Boy pointed out, "But kissing you...it wasn't a mistake, not one bit." The green teen took a step closer to her. Raven tried to take a step back, but Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her waist and held her in place.

"Beast Boy," she warned and just like before he kissed her. He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her with enough force to make her head spin. A loud crash from inside reached their ears as Raven pushed Beast Boy away lightly. Her hands rested against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Rae," Beast Boy breathed out.

"Beast Boy, we can't do this," Raven sighed.

"Why not? Because you don't like me? Because of your powers? Because of what people will think? Because you don't take me seriously? Because-"

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Raven whispered, Timid creeping through her voice.

"You won't hurt me," he reassured her as he wrapped her in a hug.

"You don't know that. My powers can go out of control at any moment. All the light bulbs bursting and crashes, that's just the beginning. If we turn this into something, I think I'd loose control of my powers completely," she told him.

"Or it'll make you stronger, give you something to fight for."

"I have plenty to fight for already," Raven smirked.

"Just give me a chance, give us a chance," he pleaded. Raven paused, her emotions yelling at her giving her a headache. _He'll protect us_ , Timid pointed out softly. _He'll chill with us_ , Sloth yawned. _He'll anger us_ , Rage growled. _He'll focus on just us, not Terra_ , Envy chimed. _He'll compliment us_ , Pride grinned. _He'll learn with us, about us_ , Knowledge said wisely. _He'll make us happy_ , Happy spoke, well, happily. _He'll fight for us_ , Brave added. With all the voices in her head the only one she heard and listened to was Love, the emotion she rarely heard from. _He'll love us._


	4. Leave Marks Upon My Skin

Title: Leave Marks Upon My Skin

Characters: Kid Flash Jinx (Flinx), Bumblebee, Kole

Prompt: Basorexia- the overwhelming desire to kiss

Word Count: 1028

It was official. Jinx hated him. Who did Kid Flash think he was? How could he embarrass her like that?

"Jinx!" Kid yelled after her as she stomped up the stairs to the roof. She turned around at the sound of her name, glaring daggers at the speedster.

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to just 'Jinx' me after you make a fool of me in front of our teammates!" Jinx shouted before turning back around and continuing up the stairs. The pink-haired teen opened the door to the roof, her arms wrapping around herself to block out the cold. _Great, now I'm angry and freezing,_ she thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I wasn't thinking."

"You never think, Kid! That's the problem with you!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Everyone has problems...even you," he said quietly. She paused, her anger building up even more inside of her.

"Well your problems irritate me! And by the way, I don't have any form of problem. Even if I did you wouldn't know anything about it ," Jinx scoffed.

"That's your problem! You've been in the Titans for weeks now and you haven't opened up to _anyone_! You yell at people, but never explain what's wrong! I never know what you're feeling or what the hell you're feeling! Seriously what the hell goes through that mind of yours!" Wally screamed at her. Jinx froze never having Kid yell at her before. All of her anger vanished into thin air.

"I'm sorry," Jinx whispered, a sort of timidity lacing her voice. She knew she was quite rude, but that's how she survived She survived by not lelling people in. She survived by hiding every emotion.

"Just...tell me what you're thinking," he spoke softly, his eyes showing sincerity,

"Why do you keep pushing everyone away?"

"My whole life, I was taught to hide my emotions, to never express my feelings," she explained.

"Open up to me. What are you hiding? I've told you that I like you, I've opened up to you, I made you switch sides! What else do I-" Jinx pulled the speedster in and crashed her lips onto his. Wally automatically responded to the kiss, his hands tangling into her hair. Her hands gripped tighter onto his costume as she pulled him even closer. A smile formed on his lips as Jinx rolled her eyes. The sorceress pulled away from the kiss, Wally's hands still running through her hair. The look Kid Flash gave her made Jinx's heart melt, a small, rare smile gracing her lips.

"You have no idea how long I've-"

Wally pulled the small girl into another kiss, picking her up in the process. The yellow clad speedster flashed over to the roof's exit, pressing her against the cool metal of the door. His hands stayed on her thighs as he continued to hold up her weight. The pink-haired girl's arms automatically wrapped around his neck. The speedster pulled away from the kiss, his lips immediately connecting with her neck. Her hands went to Kid Flash's hair as her head rolled back and hit the door. His lips trailed up and down her neck as he nipped at her skin.

"Kid?" Jinx questioned softly. Kid Flash hummed in response as he continued to kiss her neck. Before the sorceress could speak again, Wally bit down softly on her tender skin, a hickey definitely forming. Though Jinx was _definitely_ enjoying herself, she still pushed the hero away carefully. Kid's eyes reflected a look of confusion as Jinx moved her hands down to caress his face. Jinx bit her lip as she reached to pull down the yellow covering his face. She paused as Kid Flash nodded for her to continue. She pulled the fabric off of his face as she smiled. Her fingers traced the freckles on his cheeks and nose as her smile grew even bigger.

"God you're beautiful," Wally whispered as he watched the girl.

"Shut up," Jinx said as she kissed him again. This kiss was soft and caring, her hands holding his face.

"Jinx, I really like you," Wally whispered against her lips.

"You're an idiot," Jinx grinned. Kid Flash set her down, his body still pressing her against the door.

"I've come to realize that your insults are a sign of affection. So when you call me an idiot, you're really saying 'I love you'. Therefore, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Kid smirked at her.

"You know you're actually cute," Jinx spoke absentmindedly.

"Whoever said I wasn't?" he questioned, his tone in fake offense.

"Well fan girls always say you're attractive, but honestly they've never seen your face," Jinx pointed out.

"Then you're lucky," he smiled.

"Shut up. Let's go back inside."

"Do my problems really irritate you?" Kid Flash questioned as they strolled at a normal pace towards the door.

"I was angry. I didn't really mean anything I said. When I get angry I lash out," she explained.

"Guess that's something I'll just have to get used to," he grinned. Wally opened the door for her as she hurried down the stairs. Jinx waited in the hallway for Kid, her fingers tapping the wall behind her. Before she even knew what was happening, she was pressed against the wall, kissing the speedster.

"My eyes! They're too innocent!" a girly voice squealed. The two heroes turned to see Kole and Bumblebee down the hall. Kole was shielding her eyes as Bee smirked at the duo. Jinx rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"What?" Jinx snapped playfully at her previous HIVE academy roommate.

"Nothing, I just remember you saying love is weakness," Bumblebee shrugged.

"You said that?" Wally questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, I recall walking into our room with you in a very similar state," Jinx said to Bumblebee, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"We don't talk about that," Bee hissed. Jinx shrugged as Kid Flash smirked at her.

"What?"

"You're slightly evil, and it's kind of hot."

"Come on Kole, Kid Flash and Jinx want to get their make out on."

"Bumblebee!"

 ** _A/N: Favorite, Follow, And Most of All Review_**


	5. Leave Me To Drown

Title: Leave Me To Drown

Characters: Raven, Aqualad (Raven x Aqualad), Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy (BBRae), Robin (Raven x Robin)

Prompt: None

Word Count: 1655

She gasped for air, coughing out the water in her lungs. Though she was alive her mind was still hazy. Her vision blurred in and out as she tried to make out the face of her hero.

"I'm so tired," she muttered.

"Stay with me, Raven," her savior ordered softly. She tried to keep her eyes open as long as she could, but they began to droop with exhaustion. Soon enough her eyes fully closed and the deep darkness of her mind enveloped her. Her head fell forward onto her savior shoulder, worry taking over her savior's mind.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to the blinding glow of a light and two people hovering above her. Her hero instincts kicked in as she threw out her arm to punch the people above her. Before her fist could connect with skin, a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"You taught her pretty damn well, Robin," the male holding onto her wrist praised.

"Aqualad?" Raven questioned as she squinted her eyes at him. Her vision cleared dramatically, her sight falling on the unitard wearing Atlantean. "What are you doing here?"

"Aqualad's the one that pulled you out of the water. He saved your life. If it wasn't for him, you would've drowned," Robin spoke softly.

"Really?" she questioned, her attention fully on the hero in front of her.

"I was in the neighborhood," Aqualad shrugged.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Raven smirked.

"Bee told me you guess were heading out to fight Trident, I figured you may want some help," Aqualad explained.

"It's a good thing you did come,"Cyborg said as he placed a hand on Aqulad's shoulder.

"Well, I'm alive. So, if you'll excuse me," Raven spoke up as she tried to get out of bed and pull off all the wires connecting her to the machines.

"Woah woah, hold on," Robin said as he gently pushed her back on the medical bed. Beast Boy and Starfire helped to reconnect the wires as Robin and Aqualad held her still.

"We want you to spend the night in the medical bay. Everything seems normal, but we just want to make sure. You did stop breathing for awhile there," Cyborg explained. Raven groaned before collapsing back on the bed.

"We better get to bed, it's getting late," Robin spoke up. He placed a hand on Raven's cheek as she leaned into it slightly. "Get some rest Raven." Raven nodded as Robin removed his hand from her face. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the empath's head.

"Night Robin," she whispered as she watched her leader leave the room. Starfire gave Raven a hug, restraining from her usual strength. Cyborg placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, checking the machines once more.

"If there's anything wrong, I'll know immediately. Everything here is connected to my systems," Cyborg told her. She nodded in understanding; Cyborg ruffled the empath's hair before leaving with Starfire. Beast Boy took a step towards the medical bed, giving the half demon a small smile.

"I'm glad you're ok," the changeling grinned.

"I'm glad you're ok too," Raven spoke softly. Beast Boy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her softly on the forehead. He pulled the empath into a hug as she hesitantly returned it.

"Night Raven," Beast Boy mumbled into the thin curtain of her hair.

"Goodnight Beast Boy," she whispered as he released her. The green teen headed for the door before glancing over his shoulder.

"Are you coming, Fish Boy?" Beast Boy inquired.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit," Aqualad answered.

"Raven needs rest-" Beast Boy began to protest. Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart aching, the pain stabbing her in the chest just the way he feels it. Guilt washed over Raven, an emotion she knew was her own and not Beast Boy's. She knew how Beast Boy felt about her, the only time she didn't feel it was when Beast Boy was with Terra. But even with all the pain she felt radiating from him, the knowledge of his feelings, and the guilt she felt, she couldn't bring herself to love him, to change her mind about him.

"It's fine Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, watching and feeling as the changeling's heart broke into a million pieces. Beast Boy gave her a look of pure heartbreak and vulnerability before heading out of the medical bay. "Beast Boy I'm-" The door slid shut behind him as he rushed back to his room, heart heavy with sorrow. Aqualad watched as Raven let her head fall to her hands.

"You ok?" Aqualad questioned as he pulled up a chair.

"I'll be fine," Raven reassured him. "So tell me, what exactly happened?"

"You just broke your teammate's heart," Aqualad said as Raven glared at him. She reached out and punched him in the shoulder as he gave her a half smile.

"That's not what I was talking about," Raven growled slightly. Aqualad sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"You guys were fighting the many Tridents. When I arrived, I saw that Cyborg had landed the T-ship on the water. Therefore, Robin and Cyborg were fighting on top of the ship, Beast Boy was in the water, and you and Starfire were fighting from the skies..."

 _"Starfire watch out!" Robin shouted from below. Starfire dodged one of Trident's attacks as Raven created a shield around them._

 _"There's too many of them," Raven yelled over to Starfire._

 _"We must keep fighting," Starfire told her._

 _"Yea, I know that, but eventually-" Before Raven could finish her sentence, her shield was shattered by one of Trident's attacks. Another blast hit Raven square in the chest, sending her crashing down into the deep depths of the ocean. The empath tried fighting her way to the surface, but each time she came close to the salt air the ocean provided, she was pulled back down by the ocean's murky depths. The air in her lungs began to burn as her struggle to the surface became weaker and weaker. Out of pure human instinct that she couldn't control, she opened her mouth, letting the water in. Her weak attempts of survival soon dulled to her limp body sinking further into the dark abyssy. She soon blacked out, her mind becoming voided of thoughts and life._

 _Swimming was one of the many talents an Atlantean has. It wasn't the fact that they could swim or breath underwater, but the fact that they could swim at speeds unimaginable. That's what Aqualad was doing, swimming as quickly as he could. Faster than he had ever swam before. Once reaching land, he automatically pulled Raven out of the water and onto the sandy shore. Aqualad immediately began CPR, even with the water still washing under them. He pressed his hear to her chest, searching for a heartbeat. Raven had been out cold, lifeless, for ten minutes and her chances of survival were becoming slimmer and slimmer._

 _"Come on Raven," Aqualad silently begged as he started compression again. He pressed his lips to her's, breathing air into her lungs. "Come on." He started compressions once again with much more force this time. He was sure one of her ribs had broken already from the CPR, but he didn't care. All that mattered was her survival. He forced air into her lungs once more before pulling away. "Don't die on me, Roth." He pressed his forehead against her's, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Once he pulled away and laid Raven back on the sand, she began to cough, spitting up some water. Aqualad let out a sigh of relief before scooping her up in his arms and heading towards the tower as quickly as he could._

 _"I'm so tired."_

 _"Stay with me, Raven."_

"Why would you do that?" Raven questioned.

"You know why," he whispered, his face inches from her's.

"I can't-"

"I know, I know," he spoke softly. His voice wasn't filled with annoyance or anger, but instead with reassurance and sincerity.

"Thank you," she muttered, her forehead pressed against his. The glass door to the medicine cabinet shattered as Raven jumped away from the Atlantean.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," he reassured her, a small smile gracing his lips. He stared into her eyes as she glanced down. "I should get going, it's a long swim back to Steel City."

"Please don't go," she begged as she reached out a hand to stop him, "Just stay here a little while longer. It's raining out, anyways, the water would be all choppy. Plus, it's a full moon, so the ocean is already messed up..." He turned around and sat on the edge of her medical bed.

"You're babbling," Aqualad pointed out as Raven looked down, her cheeks lighting up in embarassment. "It's cute." He shuffled his body towards hers, smiling slightly. "Okay. I'll stay." Raven shifted over to the left side of the bed, leaving space on the right side. She patted the spot beside her as Aqualad laid down, his face inches from her's. And though she knew he was going to leave her in the morning, she couldn't help but feel sweet bliss inside of her hollow soul, all because he was going to stay. She would be able to feel his body against hers as he fell asleep next to her. Maybe then she would be able to realize he was actually in love with her, that he would down anything to protect her, but for now she would live in the dreamland she created inside her head. A place where her powers didn't destroy everything around her when he breathed the same air as her, where she wasn't afraid of her feels, where they were together in the end. But for now she would have to live in reality, where she would never feel the touch of her lips on his.


	6. Leave Me To My Memories

Title: Leave Me To My Memories

Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash (Flinx)

Prompt: Scars

Word Count: 1002

Jinx laid in bed, the darkness consuming her. Normally, she'd be knocked out due to exhaustion, but tonight her thoughts were buzzing to the past. She stared at the fan on the ceiling, moving her eyes with the slow circles.

"What are you doing, Slowpoke?" a voice broke through her thoughts and most importantly the darkness. She glanced over to see the yellow clad speedster she had fallen so helplessly in love with. The boy who changed her world with the simplest of words: "Trust me."

"Thinking," Jinx answered absentmindedly, as she rolled her head fully to get a better look at him. Wally pulled off his costume, wearing nothing but his boxers, ones that were covered in the Flash symbol. Jinx rolled her eyes at his immaturity before moving her head to stare back up at the ceiling. He crawled into the bed beside her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Wally questioned innocently. Jinx rolled over to face the speedster, which resulted in his head falling to the soft cushion known as a pillow. Jinx moved a hand to his face as Wally watched her curiously. Her fingers traced the small scar on his cheek bone as a small smile graced her lips. Wally had told her the story behind the scar. How when he was younger he ran face first into a glass table, a tiny shard of glass entering his face. The small scar was barely visible now, hidden behind his freckles.

"The past," Jinx finally answered. The pink haired girl moved her hand to his chest, his heartbeat and curve of old scars resting against her fingertips.

"Why are you thinking about the past?" he questioned, his face twisting into worry.

"It's just one of those bad days. The one's where I question my existence or my loyalties," she said softly. Wally's face fell into a look of sincerity and sorrow. Every now and then Jinx would drop her walls and let her insecurities be heard, usually it was the darkness and emptiness of their room that she spoke to.

"Everyone has their scars, but they do not define you," the redhead whispered to her in reassurance. Jinx smiled, a dark gleam, that Wally recognized really well, in her eyes. Jinx sat up as Wally tried to follow her lead. The sorceress pushed him back onto his back before she straddled him.

"You know, even the oddest scar still hurt," Jinx smirked. She lightly kissed his cheek before moving down to his shoulder where a scar from a stray icicle, left by an ice villain he fought with the Flash was. She grabbed both of his hands before kissing his palms softly. She kissed the multiple scars on his chest before moving up and kissing his lips. Wally smirked before flipping both of them over. He hovered over her before kissing her lips.

"What was that for?"

"You got to kiss all my scars, I'm gonna kiss yours," he smiled. Jinx rolled her eyes before Wally kiss right at her hair line. _Her head was slammed into the wall, blood trickling down her face_. He kiss the scar on her neck. _A knife pressed into her throat as she tried to get out to no avail._ He kissed the scar on her shoulder. _A stray bullet ripped through the air and through her skin as she let out a scream of pain_. He moved down to her wrists. _She struggled against her binds, the cold, gray chains digging into her wrists, creating a small pool of blood at her feet._ He pressed his lips greedily into her palms, he knew the stories behind those scars. _"Training is essential," Brother Blood repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. The young Jinx nodded as she watched the man stirred a pot. "You must train your body to endure anything that is thrown at you." Brother Blood grabbed Jinx's hand before letting it hover over an empty pot. He scooped what seemed to be melted wax out of the pot and poured it onto the girl's hand. The pink haired girl tried to retract her hand, but Brother Blood held it in place. She let out a pained whimper as Brother Blood continued to poured boiling wax onto her fragile skin. "You must endure the pain."_ He kissed the scars on her hips, carefully strategized lines that she created herself. He kissed her thighs lightly. _A knife swiped across her thighs as she tried to hold in her screams of pain. Torture was suppose to be painful, she reminded herself. She just had to endure it little bit longer and her body would take over and slump with exhaustion._

"All better," Wally whispered, breaking Jinx out of her memories. She watched as Wally lifted a hand and wiped away what seemed to be a tear. "Come here." He laid beside her once again and held his arms wide open. Jinx rested her head on his chest as his arms wrapped securely around her.

"You know, they always say that the villains are so bad, but what they never say is how the villains were victims once," Jinx spoke softly, "Each villain has had something traumatic in their lives happen that made them turn to villainy. Villains are just victims whose stories haven't been told." Wally trailed his hand down her back, soothing her the best her could. "I mean it doesn't excuse the fact that they are hurting innocent people, but it at least explains it. We weren't always monsters."

"You're not a monster, nor a villain," Wally whispered.

"I'll always be a monster, no matter how much good I do, you can't erase the horrible things I did," Jinx replied.

"Then think of something once said in a great tv show: not all monsters do monstrous things," Wally spoke into her hair.

"I love you," she sighed, a laugh escaping her lips. Wally smiled at her before pulling her even closer to him.


	7. Leave All The Trouble in Tokyo

Title: Leave All The Trouble in Tokyo

Characters: Robin, Starfire (RobStar), Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg

Prompt: After Trouble In Tokyo

Word Count: 1080

Robin watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to stuff all of the Titans' luggage into the T-ship. Beast Boy let out a cry of victory as the door was closed on the luggage. His victory was soon cut short as the door swung open, spewing out a wave of luggage and clothes. Robin shook his head as he watched Cyborg and Beast Boy gather up the fallen suitcases, Cyborg yelling at the changeling about over-packing. A hand was placed on Robin's shoulder as he turned his attention to the beautiful girl behind him. He gave he a smile as Starfire slipped her hand in his.

"Tokyo has been most wonderful, but I have missed the comforts of our 'T' shaped home and our city," Starfire said softly. Robin nodded in agreement as they both turned their attention back to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"We'll be home soon...once Beast Boy and Cyborg get the luggage in the T-ship," Robin said. Starfire let out a laugh as the bags washed over Beast Boy again.

"Should we help our friends?" Starfire questioned.

"They'll get it eventually," Robin shrugged. Starfire grinned before pulling Robin over to their teammates. Beast Boy and Cyborg paused in the midst of their argument and turned their attention to the two walking over to them.

"Well, if it isn't the new couple," Cyborg teased.

"We're not a couple," the two said in unison.

"After years of sexual tension, and constant flirting," Beast Boy began.

"You two kissed," Cyborg pointed out.

"In the rain," Raven added as she landed beside the rest of the team. A blush spread across the two teens' cheeks as they glanced at each other.

"What Robin and I mean is, we have not yet had the opportunity to discuss if we are the 'couple' or not," Starfire explained. The other three Titans gave each other a look before turning back to the alien and their leader.

"We're not leaving until after sundown, especially since we can't get our luggage in the T-ship. So you guys can venture around Tokyo. I'll figure out how to get our bags to fit and do a final walkthrough of the T-ship," Cyborg said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Robin questioned as he glanced over at his other teammates.

"It's fine. Go have fun," Cyborg waved Robin and Starfire off. Robin sighed, opening his mouth in protest, before Starfire grabbed his hand and flew off.

"You guys too," Cyborg said, pointing at Raven and Beast Boy, "I don't need your help." Raven lifted up her hood before flying off. Beast Boy took off after Raven, in the form of a bird.

* * *

Starfire gently set Robin down before also landing.

"This is the roof where-"

"Where we almost kissed...the first time," Starfire finished, sitting on the edge of the roof. She beckoned him over as he sat beside her. They stared down at the city below, the only sounds being the ones of the busy city.

"When I first came to Earth, I was just focused on escaping my captivity. Honestly, I felt like our friends and you were just in my way," Starfire spoke, breaking their silence. Robin looked over at the beautiful redhead. Her chin was rested on her knees, her legs brought close to her body. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Starfire was talking again.

"After we gained my freedom and after I decided to stay here on Earth, I finally saw how beautiful Earth is. I have seen many of planets, but Earth is magnificent. I did not know why I was so fascinated with Earth, until it 'hit me'-did I use that phrase correctly?" Starfire questioned.

"Yeah," Robin smiled, "You used it correctly." Starfire grinned, obviously happy she got the Earth phrase right.

"It hit me that Earth has two things that no other planet has. The Titans is one of them However, the most important thing...is you," Starfire said softly. Robin moved his gaze from the city back to Starfire. She was staring out at the city, a lost look in her eyes. Robin placed a hand on her back, gaining her attention once more.

"Robin, I have loved you for a long time, from the moment you were the nice to me," Starfire whispered, "And I have been patient with you for a long, long time, because I knew-I know-you are not the best at love and relationships and opening up to people and-"

"Starfire," Robin interrupted as Starfire hummed in response, "Stop talking." Robin pulled Starfire into a kiss, his hands caressing her face. They both pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

* * *

Robin shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He stretched out his neck, sinking lower into his seat. The sky was dark and the T-ship was on autopilot. Every other Titan was asleep, but Robin just couldn't get comfortable. The boy wonder stared out the window, the quiet filling his pod. A beeping sound broke the silence as Robin glanced down at the glowing red button, telling him someone wished to talk to him via his headset. Robin put on his headset before turning on his mic.

"This is Robin, I read you" Robin said tiredly into the microphone.

"I'm sorry friend Robin, I thought you were awake. I do not have to talk, you may go back to sleep if you wish," Starfire spoke worriedly.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't asleep," Robin sighed, "And like we discussed, we're not just friends anymore Star."

"Yes, I am the aware," Starfire chuckled before her features turned serious, "Robin, what are we?" Robin turned in his seat, glancing back at Starfire's pod.

"We're-we're-I-" Robin continued to stumble on his words as Starfire's trademark smile spread across her face.

"We shall do the figuring of it out," Starfire reassured him before letting out a yawn. She rubbed her eye sleepily, the way a small child would. Robin smiled at her adorableness before gaining back her attention.

"Go to sleep Star. We'll be home before you know it," Robin spoke softly.

"Then we shall have the discussion of us?" Starfire asked, her eyelids half closed.

"Of course Starfire, we'll talk all about us and what we are. Hell, we'll talk on the roof if that makes you happy," Robin grinned, knowing the roof was their place. Starfire nodded happily before moving to take off her headset.

"Robin, I'm glad we can be more than heroes."

 ** _A/N: Two updates in one day. It's my gift to you guys since my birthday was yesterday (May 27th). The next chapter will definitely be BBRae, but if you guess have any other ideas to write about just leave a comment/review or PM me._**


	8. Leave Your Worries In Tokyo

Title: Leave Your Worries In Tokyo  
Characters: Raven, Beast Boy (BBRae), Cyborg, Starfire, Robin (RobStar), Malchior (Raven x Malchior), Terra (BBTerra)  
Prompt: Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. I say, fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who will love you the same way back. How do you find him? Well, you forget your head, and you listen to your heart. Cause the truth is, there's no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love, well, you haven't lived a life at all. But you have to try, cause if you haven't tried, you haven't lived.  
Word Count: 2074

Raven strolled down an abandoned street, searching for a decent book store. Each book store she passed was far too happy or crowded. Book stores weren't meant to be happy or crowded. They were suppose to be dusty and quiet. The empath let out a sigh, finally accepting she wouldn't find a decent book store anytime soon. She pulled her hood up before flying to where the T-ship was.

* * *

"In the rain," Raven added as she landed beside her friends. She pulled her hood down, watching as Starfire and Robin blushed.

"What Robin and I mean is, we have not yet had the opportunity to discuss if we are the 'couple' or not," Starfire explained. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all gave each other knowing looks before turning back to the couple. Cyborg began talking as Raven went back to her thoughts of a book store. How was there not a single creepy book store in Tokyo? Maybe she'd get some herbal tea. Tokyo should have some amazing herbal tea.

"You guys too," Cyborg said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Raven glanced over at Beast Boy before pulling her hood back up and flying off, Beast Boy hot on her trail.

* * *

Raven landed in front of the first book store she found. Beast Boy stood beside the half-demon, giving her a smile. Raven took one final look through the window before deciding it was too crowded. She spun on her heels, walking down the sidewalk.

"So, Rae-" Beast Boy paused, seeing the glare he was receiving, "ven. Raven. What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a good enough book store," Raven answered.

"Oh! Then I have exactly the place!" Beast Boy grinned, grabbing Raven's hand to pull her along. Raven stayed frozen to her spot as Beast Boy turned around to face her. "Come on. You trust me, right?" Raven stared at him for a minute before switching her gaze to their interlocked hands. Her eyes flickered back to his as she gave him a small smile.

"Of course I do," she said, squeezing his hand lightly.

* * *

Beast Boy watched Raven with awe as she searched the massiveness of the book store. Her fingers traced the binding of every book as she walked by. Beast Boy followed the empath as they got lost in the maze of shelves. Raven pulled a book that caught her attention off of a shelf, reading the back carefully. The green changeling leaned against one of the many shelves as he watched her with a smile. She hugged the book to her chest as she continued through the maze. She stopped once again, smiling as she read the book's description.

"I've never seen you so happy," Beast Boy spoke softly as Raven glanced up at him.

"I like books," she said with a shrug, gathering up all the books she wished to purchase.

"I've noticed," Beast Boy chuckled as he followed her to the cash register. Raven placed her books on the counter as she reached into her cloak for some money. Beast Boy placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder, catching her full attention. The green teen shook his head at her before reaching in his pocket and pulling out some money. The cashier placed all of the books into a cloth bag before handing it to Beast Boy.

"You didn't have to pay for those you know," Raven told him as they headed towards the door.

"I know, but I wanted to," Beast Boy beamed as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks," Raven blushed.

"So where to now?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I actually thought we could go get some herbal tea," Raven said hesitantly.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

* * *

A Japanese song played softly through the tiny café as Raven flipped through one of the books she bought- or rather Beast Boy bought. A mug was placed in front of her as she glanced up to see Beast Boy.

"Thanks," she whispered as she brought the steaming cup to her lips. Beast Boy sipped quietly at his tea as he watched her. Raven placed her cup on the table before loosely crossing her arms.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she inquired, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me like you've never seen me before," Raven answered as she cocked her head to the side. Beast Boy bit his lip as he too set down his mug.

"I haven't seen you before. Not like this I mean," he admitted as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she brought her cup back to her lips.

"You seem happier," he explained, "It's nice." Raven glanced down, her cheeks glowing red. "It's also cute when you blush." Raven's cheeks grew warmer and warmer as she sipped her tea to cover up the red tint in her cheeks.

* * *

The changeling's eyes opened slowly as he blinked away the sleepiness. He sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He squinted his eyes as he looked at Robin's pod in front of him. The Titan leader was turned around in his seat, headset resting on top of his spiky hair. Beast Boy smiled as he turned to what Robin was looking at. The Boy Wonder was staring at the beautiful alien girl who he had fallen in love with long ago. Beast Boy watched as Starfire let out a yawn; she rubbed her eye sleepily, the way a small child would. For years he had watched the two fawn over each other, it was nice to see Starfire and Robin begin their well deserved relationship. The green teen was glad that his teammates were happy; he truly was glad, yet apart of him still felt a twinge of sadness. Beast Boy looked over to his right to see Raven completely passed out in her pod, her headset still snug on her head. Beast Boy pressed a few buttons and soon was able to talk to Raven over her headset.

"Rae," he said softly as she stirred in her sleep, "Rae." Raven's eyes fluttered open as she glanced around her pod.

"Raven," Beast Boy chuckled, finally gaining her attention.

"What Beast Boy?" she yawned.

"Sorry I woke you up," he apologized.

"It's fine," she waved off, "Did you need something?"

"It's not important-"

"If it made you want to wake me up then it's important- to you at least," Raven interrupted. Beast Boy gave her a cheerful smile before looking back at Robin who was watching Starfire adoringly.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked hesitantly. The changeling turned back to the empath before letting out a low sigh.

"Do you think we'll ever find what they have?" he questioned faintly. Raven blinked in surprise at his question, a wave of sadness and angst hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"What?" she blurted out as Beast Boy smiled sadly at her confusion.

"Do you think we'll ever find what Starfire and Robin have?" he repeated.

"Beast Boy," Raven said with sympathy.

"It's just...I look at what they have and...I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to find that. I'm not even sure it's worth it," Beast Boy spoke softly, his gaze lowering to his feet, "I mean, just look at what happened with me and Terra. I thought I had something with her...I guess I don't have to tell you how that ended." At that moment, Raven had never wanted to comfort one of her teammates like she did now.

"Beast Boy," she whispered in a sort of pleading tone. Beast Boy looked back up at her as she sighed.

"I don't know," she breathed, biting her lip, "I don't know if we'll ever find what Starfire and Robin have. I mean, we're heroes. It's hard to fall in love as is, but when you add crime fighting to it..." Raven sighed, looking away from the green changeling. "I thought I found something in Malchior, but I guess we know how that worked out."

"Raven," Beast Boy murmured as Raven made eye contact with him, "You'll find someone."

"How do you know? Even if I did find someone, I could never fully have them or show them the emotions they deserve, not unless I want to risk hurting them with my powers," Raven said, vulnerability obvious in her tone, especially since her pod's window cracked with the force of a black mass.

"Raven, you would never hurt anyone."

"You never know, especially when I don't have control of my emotions."

"Rae-"

"Beast Boy, you need sleep," Raven mumbled. The changeling went to protest, but Raven quickly said a goodbye and took off her headset.

* * *

The Titans all tiredly climbed out of the T-ship. It was about midnight in Jump City and the time difference was definitely taking a toll on the teens. The Titans all ignored the luggage in the T-ship, heading straight for their rooms instead. Raven, opting to get herself some tea, strolled through the dark, abandoned halls. The door to the ops room slid open, the light in the kitchen creating a dull glow. Raven jumped in surprise, causing the toaster to explode, as a figure came into view.

"Scared?" the figure questioned.

"I don't do fear," Raven said monotonously.

"Woah, don't start that, I don't think I can do a haunted house this late at night," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes as she moved to the stove.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked curiously.

"I figured you would want some herbal tea, so I made some for both of us," Beast Boy explained as he gestured to the mug in his hands. Raven glanced back the stove to see that sure enough the kettle was filled with tea. The empath smiled to herself as she poured herself a glass. She sat across from Beast Boy as the two stayed in a comfortable silence.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Raven asked after ten minutes of silence.

"My brain won't shut down. Too many thoughts I guess," Beast Boy sighed.

"Still thinking about Robin and Star?" the half-demon questioned. Beast Boy nodded sadly, his gloved fingers tracing the lip of his mug.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't worry," Raven spoke softly.

"It just hurts you know. Starfire and Robin deserve to be happy and to be in love, but don't we deserve it too," Beast Boy said, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Raven silently got up from her seat and walked around the table. She pulled Beast Boy up by his arm and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry she broke your heart," she whispered in his ear. Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered those exact words when Raven last hugged him. Raven pulled away silently, her hand moving to his. She laced their fingers together, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you," Beast Boy breathed out almost silently, "For everything. I don't always say it, but I appreciate you always being there for me."

"That's what friends are for." He squeezed her hand, giving her an elated smile.

"Go sleep Raven, I'll clean up," Beast Boy spoke softly. Raven gave him a sad smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping closer to him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll find someone eventually. Someone who will love even the most broken parts of us. Someone who would do anything to protect us. Someone who will love every little quirk we have. One day we'll find a love much fiercer than Starfire's and Robin's. A love that's epic and intoxicating. A love that's passionate and obsessive. Soon enough we'll find someone who we can love like crazy and they'll love is the same way back. One day we'll fall so madly in love that it'll hurt like hell, but in the best way possible." Raven's words spilled from her mouth, her mind a completely open book. She had never opened up her thoughts like that to any of her teammates, but that must be what happens when Love breaks through a wall of control. Raven pulled away from their hug, giving him a smile before leaving. The door slide closed behind her as Beast Boy sighed.

"I think I already found it," he whispered under his breath.


	9. Leave Enemies Behind

Title: Leave Enemies Behind

Characters: Cheshire, Speedy (Cheshire x Speedy)

Prompt: "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before." "Laughter comes from living. I've never really lived before."

Word Count: 1633

Her day had started off like normal: a robbery or two, beating up some idiots, making money, playful banter with her enemy, the usual. So how the hell did she end up in the enemy's apartment wearing one of his t-shirts? How the hell did she end up sleeping next to him in his bed?

Everything in her day was normal until her usual coffee run. The line was once again long. The barista yet again messed up her name even though it was the simplest one on the planet. However annoying it may be, it happened everyday; it was the normal. Well, it was until they called out a certain hero's name. She had to do a double take to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. But no, she heard correctly. The barista had called out the hero's name clear as day. She turned around, coffee still in hand, to see the hero paying for his coffee. He gave the lady a smile before turning to head out the door.

"Speedy, Speedy, Speedy," she tsked as he passed by, "Flirting with women just to get a discount on your coffee." Speedy had stopped in his spot, looking over the girl with his eyes. He took in her long dark hair and the olive tone to her skin. She was indeed beautiful, but he didn't recognize her. He would have remembered a girl so beautiful. But he didn't, and here she was talking to him like she knew everything about him.

"Do I know you?" Speedy questioned, his mask crinkling at the edges.

"Oh come on Speedy, do you not recognize me without my mask?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. He took a long look at her, drinking in every feature about her, the way she talked, the curve of her body, the tilt of her head.

"Cheshire?" he inquired dubiously.

"The one and only," she bragged, "Though it's Jade when I'm in civvies."

"You just told me your secret identity," Speedy pointed out.

"Maybe I trust you," Jade said tauntingly.

"You shouldn't," Speedy said as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Why not?" she asked, a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Because we're enemies," he reminded her. Cheshire smirked before taking a brave step towards him. She moved up to her tip toes, her lips inches from his ear.

"Is that all we are?" she whispered as Speedy resisted the urge to shiver. Cheshire looked up at him, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Speedy asked.

"Won't all the gossipers talk?" she teased.

"I don't care," he said, a grin spreading across his face. He reached his hand out, his fingers lacing together with her's. Cheshire's confident wavered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Speedy glanced up from their hands to her, trying his best to hide his smirk. Cheshire timidly squeezed his hand in reassurance before tightening her grip on her coffee and leading him out the door.

* * *

An hour later, and Cheshire was laughing her ass off and having actual fun. Both of the teens had finished their coffee half an hour beforehand, and now they were strolling aimlessly through a park. Speedy was telling Cheshire about Titans East's last encounter with Control Freak. The humorous story led to Cheshire clinging on to Speedy to control her laughter.

"And after all of that, he still manages to think he won," Speedy laughed, shaking his head sadly. Cheshire leaned against the archer for support as fits of laughter passed her lips.

Speedy watched her, watched the way her eyes brightened up as she laughed. He watched how her smile fell effortlessly upon her lips. A small smile painted itself across his face as he watched her. He had never seen her so happy before.

"I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before," the redhead commented. Cheshire's laughter died down and her smile faltered.

"Laughter comes from living. I've never really lived before. Nothing like a normal teen at least," Cheshire spoke softly. The dark haired girl moved to a bench, sitting down and motioning for Speedy to sit.

"Is that why you're a villain?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"I'm a villain by choice," Cheshire snapped at him.

"Why? You could be so much more."

"Like what? A hero?" she questioned with disbelief, "I'm not Jinx, I can't change the error of my ways."

"But you're also not like the other villains," he pointed out, "Otherwise I'd be dead by now."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've read your file," Speedy deadpanned.

"Keeping an eye on me Arrowhead?" Cheshire questioned, her voice drenched in playfulness.

"Jade," Speedy sighed as Cheshire's smile fell. She quickly got up and straightened out her clothes.

"You know, I have things to do, I'm already way off my usual schedule," she said hastily, before turning to walk away. Speedy wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling her gently back towards him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I don't have a right to tell you what to do with your life."

"I have to go," Cheshire whispered, twisting her arm out of his grasp.

* * *

Cheshire was perched on top of a roof, her mask covering the smirk she wore as her target came into view. She crouched down, preparing to jump off of the roof and attack her target. She gripped her sai tightly in her hand, the weapon raised to her shoulder. Right as Cheshire was about to strike, an arrow came flying through the air, knocking the sai from her hand and pinning it to a nearby building. By that point, Cheshire's target had seen the villainess and took off running at full speed.

"Great, now I lost my target!" Cheshire shouted in frustration, "This is your fault!" Cheshire jabbed a finger at his chest, her face unreadable behind her mask.

"My fault? You were going to kill that guy!" Speedy yelled back at her.

"That's my job!" Cheshire growled, "I'm an assassin, it's what I do! I kill people!"

"God dammit Jade! Why the hell are you sticking around with these idiots?" Speedy shouted, "You are an amazing fighter and you're wasting all of your abilities with these idiot villains! Haven't you figured it out yet? In the end, the villains never win!"

"I don't have a choice! I don't have anywhere else to go! I don't have anywhere else to stay!"

"Then stay with me."

She doesn't remember how, but in that short time frame she ended up at Speedy's apartment, which he stayed at when he wasn't at the Tower, in one of his t-shirts, sleeping next to him. That's where she was now, wide awake, staring into the darkness, wrapped up in his arms. She shifted slightly, the weight across her waist feeling quite foreign.

"Uncomfortable?" a tired voice broke through the silence.

"No," Cheshire said as she shifted once again. Speedy moved his arm from around her waist to her forearm. He lightly pulled the girl's shoulder down so that she was laying on her back beside him. Cheshire glanced up at him through the darkness. She watched as the archer propped himself up on his elbow, his gaze locked on the villainess.

"Are you okay?" the hero questioned, concern obvious in his tone. Cheshire paused, thinking about her answer.

"I'm in my enemy's apartment and in the enemy's bed, wearing nothing but a t-shirt," Cheshire said softly.

"Does that bother you?"

"What bothers me, is that I'm not as uncomfortable as I expected," Cheshire explained quietly. Speedy tried to hide his smile, but soon enough a set of pearly whites shined through the darkness.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Kind of," he grinned. Cheshire stared at him, trying to memorize the way the lights from the streets below sent shadows across his face. Cheshire leaned up and pressed her lips softly against Speedy's. The soft kiss ended quickly, both of the teens pulling away at the same time. Cheshire rested her head on a pillow, her eyes never leaving Speedy's.

"Out of all the coffee shops, you chose the one I go to regularly," Cheshire sighed.

"Hey, you were in my city," Speedy said defensively.

"Actually, my coffee shop is on the outskirts of Steel, so you weren't in your jurisdiction," Cheshire smiled.

"My jurisdiction is worldwide," Speedy said as he playfully glared at her.

"Not on the Titans. Not unless you have specific orders otherwise. And if you do go too far out of your jurisdiction, that's a lot of paperwork," Cheshire spoke softly, a mocking pout playing on her lips.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I read the Titans Network guidelines," Cheshire said as Speedy pouted. The two went back to a comfortable silence as Cheshire stared at the ceiling in thought.

"So that offer to stay with you, does that apply just to tonight or what?" Speedy glanced back over to the villainess, her eyes widened in a form of worry. Speedy reached over and placed a chaste kiss on Cheshire's lips.

"It applies to whenever you need me," he whispered gently against her lips.

"What about that offer of being a hero?"

"Really?" Speedy blurted out.

"Speedy-"

"Roy," he interrupted, "When I'm off duty it's Roy." Cheshire suppressed a grin before taking in a deep breath.

"Roy," she corrected and Speedy couldn't help but smile at the way it rolled so elegantly off her tongue. "I've been thinking, I'm in need of a change. And I'm tired of the villain life."

"You'll really switch to the good side? To the Titans?"

"Slowly but surely," Cheshire grinned before being wrapped up in a tight hug, forceful kisses pressed eagerly against her mouth.


	10. Leave Villains Behind

Title: Leave Villains Behind  
Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash (Flinx), Robin, Cheshire, Red X, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Seemore, Madame Rouge, The Brain  
Prompt: Sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys.  
Word Count: 1181

She paced, her eyes darting back and forth between the female sitting in a large, black chair and the monitors she was suppose to be watching.

"Why are you pacing?" the other woman questioned in a voice like silk.

"Because I'm worried," she admitted.

"About your villain allies or the heroes we're holding like caged animals?" the female asked, turning around in her chair.

"Cheshire, don't we deserve better than this villainy crap?" Jinx spoke softly.

"It's all we know," Cheshire pointed out, "Besides, it's how we survive."

"But Jade, it's not about survival anymore," Jinx said.

"Who would take us in? The Titans?" Cheshire inquired, "In case you haven't noticed, we're holding them like prisoners."

"I believe in second chances," Jinx told her.

"Yeah, I do too, but I don't believe in miracles," Cheshire sighed. The dark haired girl sank back into her seat, turning her attention back to the monitors. Jinx let out a sigh before too taking a seat. The two sat in silence before a screen caught Jinx's attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Jinx inquired, gesturing to the screen where a riot of young villains had gathered. Cheshire and Jinx both rushed out of the monitor room to the main room where the villains and captives were. A loud screaming filled her ears as she raced down the many of stairs.

"What's going on?" she yelled as the sight of a rookie villain getting beat up came into view.

"He's a traitor! He's been helping the prisoners!" someone shouted. Jinx gave a quick glance over to where the Titans, including Kid Flash, were pressed against the bars of their cage, trying desperately to help.

"I say we hang him," Gizmo's voice broke through her thoughts. Her attention automatically went to the boy genius, eyes widened in shock.

"That's not what we should do," Jinx said sternly.

"Why not? He's a traitor!" one of the Billies yelled.

"Because we don't kill people," Jinx sneered at him as Billy hid behind another group of Billies.

"You know, you're beginning to sound more and more like a hero," one of the Billies hiding Billy pointed out.

"Did that pit-sniffer Kid Flash convert you?" Gizmo questioned with disgust.

"What? Of course not!" Jinx yelled dubiously.

"Then what? The traitor deserves to die...and you're protecting him," Seemore spoke up. Jinx was silent as the young villains put a rope around the rookie's neck. Screams of protest came from the heroes as Jinx stared helplessly at the scene. The traitor was placed up on a chair, all that needed to be done was to remove the chair and he'd be dead. Jinx glanced over at Kid Flash, who was giving her a pleading look.

"Please," he mouthed. Jinx held his gaze before someone's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You should do it Jinx," one of the Billies said as another shoved her closer to the chair.

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!" the riot of young villains chanted. Jinx took a look above at the Brotherhood's leaders. Madame Rouge stared down at her, waiting for the sorceresses next move.

"Hey! Let him down!" a male yelled as he raced into the room.

"Come on Jinx, don't let Red X stop you!" Gizmo shouted. A group of villains held X back as he yelled at Jinx.

"What have we become?" Jinx questioned quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"We've become powerful," the Brain spoke up.

"We've become monsters," Red X chimed.

"Quiet traitor!" Gizmo yelled.

"Jinx if you're not going to do it then I'll have to," Seemore told her as he placed a foot on the leg of the chair.

"This is not who we are!" Jinx yelled above everyone else's shouts.

"It is now," Seemore replied, kicking out the chair. Jinx covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the young rookie struggle to breathe. Her eyes fell on Seemore, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"How could you?" Jinx screamed angrily as she pushed Seemore.

"He's a traitor," Seemore growled.

"He was your ally," Jinx barked back.

"Jinx, I would kill you if I was ordered to!" Seemore snapped. Jinx fell silent as she fiddled with the knife at her waist.

"Then it's a good thing those are your orders," Jinx muttered as she threw the knife and cut down the traitor.

"Jinx, what are you doing?" Mammoth questioned.

"Surviving," she deadpanned before snapping her fingers, breaking the electric lock on the heroes' cell. With everyone distracted, Red X took the moment to break free of the villains.

"You fool!" Madame Rouge screamed as she jumped down to the lower level. Rouge went to smack Jinx, but before she could Jinx's eyes glowed a bright pink as she sent the villainess flying backwards.

"Nobody messes with me," Jinx growled. Jinx threw out her hand, the controls to everything exploding with pink sparks. A blur of red and yellow came rushing towards her, scooping her up. Before she knew it, Jinx stood beside the other Titans, facing the villains in a showdown sort of way.

"Are you with us?" Robin questioned. Jinx glanced at Kid Flash then over to Red X and Cheshire who stood away from the other villains.

"Only if they're with you too," she spoke softly, gesturing to the two.

"Probation, all three of you," Robin sighed as Jinx smiled.

"Then we're with you," Cheshire spoke up. Red X gave a sort of wave gesture at Robin, telling him he didn't really care to talk.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna do your little 'Titans go!' and proceed to beat the bad guys?" Jinx questioned. Robin glared at the pink haired girl through his mask as the rest of the Titans fought back giggles.

"We don't have all day here, chuckles," Red X complained as Cheshire elbowed him in the ribs.

"Titans go!" The wave of young heroes soon clashed with the wave of villains, the Titans' leader soon becoming lost in the crowd. Jinx stood silently before someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Together?" Kid Flash smiled, an arm already wrapping around her waist to pick her up.

"Like heroes," Jinx grinned back before the room became a blur around her.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Cheshire questioned as she approached where Red X and Jinx were sitting.

"Talking," Jinx answered as Cheshire sat beside her, her feet dangling off the edge of the tower.

"About?"

"If we're going to back it as heroes," Red X sighed.

"He has a point you know," Cheshire pointed out, "You've had some time to think about becoming a hero, we just did it out of the blue."

"Then why'd you agree to become heroes?"

"Oh come on, we'd do anything for you, that's what friends are for. Besides, we're not leaving you behind," X said as he wrapped an arm around the bad luck witch's shoulders.

"We'll be okay, we're meant to be heroes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys."

 ** _A/N: This was written very quickly so there may be more mistakes than normal, I did try to find most of the errors. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. But I had another surgery and I just have not been in the mood to write. Plus, when you're bed bound you don't get much inspiration._**


	11. He Wanted Her To Look At Him Like That

Title: He Wanted Her To Look At Him Like That  
Characters: Beast Boy, Raven (BBRae), Cyborg, Robin, Starfire  
Prompt: "I watched the way you lost yourself in the words of books and I couldn't help but wish that you would look at me like that."  
Word Count: 1629

It was yet another boring Sunday night in the tower. The five teens were doing what they would normally do. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a deadly match of some new video game they bought while Robin sat beside them, unfinished case file in his lap, adding background commentary to the game, though it was usually to say something snarky and unneeded. Starfire was humming some catchy tune as she cooked one of her alien cuisines. Then there was Raven who was quietly reading a new book at the end of the couch. Her eyes scanned each line, her mouth moving silently to the words. She blocked out the noise around her and fell into a whole different world. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't even notice the controller flying towards her head.

"Raven, watch out!" Beast Boy shouted, flailing his arms. His shout broke through Raven's concentration too late and the controller hit her full force on the side of her head. Beast Boy and Cyborg let out a scream of terror as they both tried to hide behind the other. Raven blinked once, twice, three times, just to be safe, before shutting her book and standing up. Beast Boy jumped behind Cyborg, a shriek escaping passed his lips. She picked up the controller, bouncing in her hand slightly. Starfire, who had stopped her humming, watched Raven curiously, as she stirred her alien meal. Robin glanced up from his file, readying himself to intervene if he must.

"W-we're sorry Raven," Cyborg began.

"Yeah, we're sorry, even though it's Cyborg's fault," Beast Boy said as he kept his eyes on the half demon.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg spoke with disbelief in his voice, "How is this my fault?"

"You're the one who was cheating by grabbing my remote," Beast Boy explained.

"You started it, grass stain! You kept shoving into _me_!" Cyborg shouted as he jabbed a finger at the changeling.

"Oh, I started it!" The two kept arguing back and forth, their voices getting louder and louder as they kept up their yelling match. Raven strolled up to the two, anger coming off of her in waves. Beast Boy and Cyborg both stopped yelling when they noticed the empath. Raven stopped right in front of Beast Boy as he gulped.

"Raven I-" Raven shoved the controller into his gloved hands before taking in a calming breath.

"Don't interrupt my book again, got it?" she questioned, her voice chillingly calm. Beast Boy nodded sharply as he watched Raven turn around, scoop up her book, and leave the ops room.

"She took that surprisingly well," Robin commented as Beast Boy continued to stare at the door.

"Yeah," Beast Boy breathed out.

* * *

The aroma of breakfast wafted throughout the Tower as Beast Boy trudged into the ops room. The tiredness the green teen was experiencing went away as soon as he saw her. Raven was seated at the kitchen table, her nose in a book as she traced the rim of her mug with her fingers.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy grinned as he took a seat next to her.

"Raven," she spoke up, not even bothering to glance away from her book.

"What?" Beast Boy questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"My name is Raven, not Rae," she said as she flipped a page in her book.

"Sorry," the green teen apologized He glanced down to see the empath's mug empty of herbal tea. "Here, let me fill that for you." Beast Boy took her mug and head towards the stove where the kettle was placed. The changeling maneuvered his way past Cyborg as the half metal teen glanced up from making breakfast.

"What are you doing, grass stain?" Cyborg questioned. Beast Boy set the mug on the counter before turning to his best friend.

"I'm getting Raven some more herbal tea," Beast Boy said with a grin. Cyborg raised an eyebrow before glancing over at the empath, who was once again reading her book quietly.

"Did she ask you to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but we both know how Raven can get if she doesn't have her herbal tea," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"Are you sure there's no other reason?" Cyborg questioned with a smirk. Beast Boy lifted the kettle and poured a perfect amount of tea as his face twisted into confusion.

"No. Why?" he questioned as he turned back to his best friend.

"Oh come on B, you've obviously been trying to get her attention for the past couple of weeks," Cyborg said. Beast Boy snorted as he picked up Raven's mug before turning around to head back to the kitchen table.

"I'm just being nice," Beast Boy shrugged as he glanced back at Cyborg. Beast Boy placed Raven's mug in front of her before sitting beside her once again. Raven peeked over her book, inhaling deeply when the smell of tea reached her. She set her book down before grabbing her mug and taking a sip.

"Thank you," she spoke softly as she gave Beast Boy a small smile. Beast Boy smiled warmly at the empath, obviously happy he made her smile. Raven picked her book back up, not noticing the slight frown that tugged at the changeling's lips. Raven felt the drastic change in his emotions, but before she could say anything Robin and Starfire sat down at the table. Cyborg brought over plates stacked high with food, placing them in the center of the table.

"Everything looks great Cyborg," Robin praised the half metal teen as Cyborg placed down some silverware and Beast Boy's speciality made food.

"It smells most wonderful friend Cyborg," Starfire smiled as she began placing food on her plate. Everyone began eating their food, Raven still absorbed in her book. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining the half-demon's attention. He gestured to her plate, which had one waffle on it thanks to Cyborg.

"Eat. Just one," Beast Boy demanded gently, pulling Raven's book away for her. The short haired girl huffed in annoyance before stabbing her fork into her waffle and eating a piece. She turned to Beast Boy, ready to ask him if he was happy now, but her anger and annoyance dwindled when she saw the genuine concern reflected in his eyes. She took another bite of her waffle as Beast Boy grinned.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Beast Boy questioned as he glanced around the table.

"I'm visiting Titans East," Cyborg said between bites.

"I'm going to Kid Flash's to hang out with him," Robin spoke with a shrug.

"I am going to the mall of shopping with friend Jinx," Starfire announced happily.

"I bet Jinx is thrilled about that," Raven mumbled as she poked her waffle with her fork dully.

"Are you doing anything today Raven?" the green teen questioned.

"I was planning on reading," she spoke softly as Beast Boy nodded, his ears drooping slightly.

"That sounds fun," he breathed out unhappily.

* * *

A knock came at her door for the second time in a row as Raven tried to ignore it. Another knock. Another knock. Another. By this point, Raven was already on her feet trudging to the door. The door slid open as Beast Boy jumped back in surprise.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uh, I was going to head into the city and since everyone else is already gone I figured I would ask you if you wanted to come with," Beast Boy said as he gave her a grin.

"No thanks," Raven declined as she walked back into her room. The door slid closed behind her as Beast Boy hit his head on it.

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy groaned.

"Beast Boy, you of all people know groaning and whining doesn't sway me," Raven said as she leaned against the door, "If anything, it just irritates me."

"We can go to that creepy bookstore you like," Beast Boy sing-songed, "I'll even buy you a book." The door slide open almost causing Beast Boy to fall into Raven's room. Raven glanced up at the ceiling, sucking her teeth for a second.

"It's not creepy," she stated as Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on," Beast Boy smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy followed Raven around the bookstore, watching with a smile as her eyes brightened at the sight of a book she was interested in. The empath began reading the backs of the books she was interested in. Beast Boy's smile turned into a frown as he watched Raven continue to read.

Raven was always reading. Everyday she had her nose in a different book. And everyday she was blind to how badly Beast Boy wanted her attention, just for a second. For years, Beast Boy had watched the way Raven lost herself in the words of books and he couldn't help but wish that she would look at him like that. Just once, he wanted her to look at him like that. He had never thought he'd be jealous of books. But here he was, glaring at a leather bound book that had gained the attention of the purple eyed beauty. He glaring stopped when she glanced up at him, the brightest smile he had ever seen, from Raven at least, spread across her face. He smiled back at her before she turned her attention back to the book. It didn't matter. No, maybe she didn't look at him like that, but he helped create that happiness. He would be damned if he didn't at least help create that happiness, she deserved it. At least he could make her happy, even if she was too blind to see how hurt he was.

 ** _A/N: It's been awhile. About three months too be honest. School has been a bitch and it's so hard to find time and inspiration these days._**


	12. She Wanted To Be Good At Something

Title: She Wanted To Be Good At Something

Characters: Jinx, Robin (Jinx x Robin)

Prompt: "I want to be good at something."

Word Count: 1140 

The pink haired girl sat on the gym floor, leaning against the wall behind her. Everyone other Titan was out and about, leaving just her and the uptight leader of the Titans. She watched as the spiky haired teen trained, his mask off, revealing his blue eyes. He elegantly and smoothly twirled around a bo staff, easily hitting multiple points on the punching dummy (Jinx has named him Ted).

"You're staring," Robin spoke up as he continued to practice.

"I'm admiring, there's a difference," Jinx smiled. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, his movements never stopping.

"What are you admiring?" he questioned as she got up and strolled casually towards him. She examined him from all angles, making memory of his movements.

"It could be your riveting good looks," she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"I have been told my looks are something to admire," he joked back as Jinx rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl took him in one more time before throwing herself at him with a series of attacks. Each attack was blocked with a swing of Robin's bo staff, until her legs were swept out from under her. Jinx hit the mat hard, her arms and legs sprawled out dramatically. "Are you okay?" She glared up at him as he offered her a hand. Jinx took his hand and with one sharp tug, pulled him down. Before he could react, she had flipped them over so that she was straddling him, her arm pressed to his neck.

"Did you learn that trick at the H.I.V.E. Academy?" Robin asked, almost condescendingly.

"Are you mad that I took you down?" she responded in the same tone. With a smirk, he flipped them back over and pinned her arms to her sides. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but the bad luck sorceress stared up into his blue orbs and completely forgot any argument she had. He bent down to her ear with a smirk as she sucked in a breath.

"I win," he whispered. Jinx tried to hide her smile as Robin released her arms and moved to sit beside her. The two stared at each other in silence before Jinx sat up.

"Not a lot of people get to see you like this do they?" she questioned with admiration.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You're being playful and cocky. You're not acting like your usual stuck up, hardass leader self," Jinx explained as Robin let out a laugh.

"There's nothing to worry about right now," he shrugged.

"Maybe I bring out your carefree side," she said jokingly. She meant it in a fake flirtatious way, yet he was giving her a loving, serious look instead of a joking or fake outraged one.

"Maybe you do," he responded as Jinx struggled to speak. In the time period of Jinx's rare muteness, Robin got up and resumed his training. Jinx stared up at him, watching as he did a series of punches and kicks. _Oh shit_ , Jinx thought to herself as she continued watching him.

"Are you admiring again?" Robin teased as Jinx shook her head.

"You're really good, that's all," Jinx murmured, "It's not surprising; I mean, you're the protege and son of Batman. You're good at everything." Robin grabbed his bo staff again, adding in kicks and punches to his variety of attacks on the dummy. "I wish I was good at something. I _want_ to be good at something."

"You're good at a lot of things," Robin replied, not bothering to look over at her.

"Like what?" He paused his practice and strolled back over to her, crouching down to her level. He met her eyes as he pushed a piece of her pink hair from her face.

"You're good at breaking me out of my shell. You're amazing at making me happy when I'm in one of my moods. Even better, you're amazing at making so many other people happy, even when _you're_ sad. I've seen your sketchbooks, even if you try to hide them. I know how amazing of an artist you are. I've heard you singing when you think no one else is around. I know how beautiful your voice sounds. I've seen how good you are with kids, even though you say you hate kids. I know how smart you truly are; you're right up there with Cyborg and Kid Flash. I know how good of a hero you are, even if you don't see it," Robin told her as Jinx stared back at him, her emotions all over the place. She struggled to speak as he continued to stare at her. So Jinx did what she does best: use sarcasm.

"What are you? My stalker?" Jinx said as she let out a stiff laugh.

"And I know how good you are at keeping people out, usually by deflecting things with your sarcasm and unwavering wit," he added quietly, "It's not a talent many people have." Jinx licked her lips and glanced down at her lap. "You are good at things Jinx, you just don't see it." Robin grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she met his gaze yet again.

"You're not too bad yourself," she choked out as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Sometimes." The two heroes sat in silence as Jinx played absentmindedly with Robin's fingers.

"I make you happy?" Jinx muttered, her eyes still focused on their intertwined fingers.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "I can't describe it. Maybe it's because we're alike and you can see through me."

"You are full of shit most of the time," Jinx mumbled.

"It's different. It's not like Starfire where her happiness is infectious. And it's not like Cyborg and Beast Boy where their shenanigans and bickering make you laugh. And it's not like Raven where her dry sense of humor makes you laugh. You're just...there and you make everything feel better. It's like you bring comfort. It's your presence. You fill up a room. Not like Starfire with her warmth and happiness, but just...you're so you that it fills the room. You have such a strong presence that it's hard not to notice when you're around," he explained.

"Thanks, Fearless Leader," she grinned as he rolled his eyes and got up. She smiled up at him as he picked up his bo staff again and met her gaze.

"Careful, Jinxie," he chuckled, "Your smile and the way you're looking at me. You look like you're falling in love with me." He gave her a cheeky grin and a mock wink, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he went back to his training. If only he knew. As Jinx continued to watch him, her thoughts filled with only one thing. _Oh shit._

 ** _A/N: This is awful, but I wrote it really quickly and felt like I had to post something._**


End file.
